The World's End
by Remember The Name
Summary: An overall idea of what is to come in the 3rd movie from the mind of moi. Note: Does contain Spoilers from Dead Man's Chest!


Author's Note: 

Well here we have it, one of the most gut-wrenching movies I have seen in a while. So after sitting through this movie, I have decided to just make a fanfic of what I think would be awesome for things to come (along with the aide of whatever information I can get on the third movie). I just need to throw that out before I begin since well…I bet I wasn't the only one who almost fell out of my seat after the movie was over. I quote from my friend: "Taylor, you should have seen the look on your face…it was _priceless_!"

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters that are stated within the following fic. They are all copywrited by Disney, Jerry Bruckheimer, and Gore Verbinsky. (I have no idea if I spelled them right…)

The Beginning 

The moment the man walked down those rickety stairs of Tia Dalma shack, there was an eerie silence amongst those within it. When the frightening gypsy, witch, whatever one would call her spoke of doing _anything_ to get their beloved mate and mental Captain, none were expecting _this. _Captain Barbossa…what this woman as daft as Jack himself? Sending them the one man who could possibly match Davy Jones in ruthlessness?

"So tell me, what has become of my ship?" The man question and he dropped from the last step to stand at the same level of the mourning crew. Jack the monkey sat with that menacing grin on his old perch on the former Captain's shoulder as he bit into his bright green apple.

Will looked to Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked to Gibbs, and Gibbs looked to Pintel, Pintel to Ragetti. "So this is our new Captain?" The young Turner asked, turning to Tia, sharing the same look of disbelief as the others. None of them could ever forget Barbossa, the man who caused much of one of their previous adventures: Isla de Muierta didn't even begin to cover it.

It was Barbossa who was Jack's first mate, who caused a mutiny after getting sparrow to show them the way to their Aztec Treasure and more. Barbossa instructed the men to take the accursed gold and do what they wished with it, not having a care in the world about the rumor of the curse. Pintel and Ragetti lived for 10 years as a part of that damned crew and saw with their own eyes (including Ragetti's wooden one), as Bootstrap Bill Turner was tied to the canon and dragged down to see ole Davy Jones. Barbossa's Ship –and Jack's as well, can't forget _Captain _Jack Sparrow- decimated the ship that the young William Turner was on. Hence how he met Elizabeth. The story goes on and on, no person in that shack could only love or hate the impact on his or her lives he had. It was at a mutual point where you couldn't love or hate him.

Dalma nodded. "You said you would do _anything_ to get a back Jack Sparrow," The madman pirate's voice lingered on her blackened lips as her tongue hissed against her rotting teeth. "Barbossa is the only man that can help you do it I say so if you aren't willin' to comply, Jack is as good as dead." Her glance drifted from Barbossa back to the group in front of her. "If you cannot sail under his command and put aside yer past, just go back to your lives and forget you ever knew a pirate called Jack Sparrow."

"Its Captain." They all firmly stated in unison.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Miss Dalma," Elizabeth rose from her seat shakily, "Is not going to be left behind this time." She was still dealing with what she had done to Jack before they left him to die, chained to his beloved Pearl as it was torn to pieces by Davy Jones' Kraken. Those moments played over and over through her mind and it seemed Will didn't look all that happy about it either. She didn't see the same glint in his eyes whenever the two were around each other. That glint of love. It was gone. Besides, none at all were overjoyed about the loss of Jack Sparrow out at sea. "What are your orders Captain Barbossa?" There was nothing changing her decision in the matter. It was partly her doing of leaving Jack there; she was going to help get him back.

"Well is it only I and Miss Elizabeth now?" Barbossa looked to Will in particular. "Come on now Mister Turner, you can't just let her come with me without being all protesting it. Or have you given up on her finally?"

Will's face turned grimmer than it already was, taking another swig of the substance Tia Dalma offered them. "Is that any of your business Barbossa?" The two of them eyes each other for a moment. He and Elizabeth were supposed to be married already if not for Lord Beckett ruining everything, arresting both himself and his fiancé. But lately he's had second thoughts about Elizabeth Swann, she had gone and kissed **Jack Sparrow. **Though on their rowboat trip, she claimed it was a distraction to let them have their escape from the Kraken work instead of them all getting killed by the mythological beast.

Turner rose quickly to his feet as well as almost a threatening gesture, but he stayed put. "I'm coming too." He looked to the others, still looking questionable.

Pintel and Ragetti rose simultaneously. " 'Ello Capt'n." Pintel said nervously and shoved his friend with the wooden eye in the ribs with his elbow. "We're in too." Ragetti said with a goofy grin that one look into Barbossa's face ceased to show.

Joshamee Gibbs, one of Jack's closest friends and first mate after the _Black Pearl_ mutiny for every crew he captained until present, watched silently as each in turn said their allegiance to Captain Barbossa. He wanted to get Jack back so he placed the drink down and looked to Barbossa. "I may not like it, but I want Jack back as much as 'a any one of yer."

"So its only us then? Lets set sail then crew, but first off, we need to get a ship…" The dastardly Captain held a hand to his chin as he thought, the monkey climbing all over him trying to get comfortable. He took another bite of his apple. "By a Captain's good judgment, Tortuga is closer and its easier the commandeer one under the drunk's noses."

Tia Dalma smiled broadly, showing all of her gray, rotten teeth. "Well now, get your sorry asses in gear and get to Tortuga. May you have fair winds and a safe trip on your journeys." She said not another word to any of them as they left or prepared to be off on a new adventure. From out of her shack window, she saw the shocked look on the faces of those who remained behind to watch the boat. All weary of what was to come.


End file.
